


I could get a Cas!

by verotile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verotile/pseuds/verotile
Summary: This is an AU based on the episode of Friends "The One Where Nana Dies Twice" (1.08)





	I could get a Cas!

After fourteen hours of work without a break, Dean Winchester let himself crash down on his chair and sighed loudly, closing his eyes. He had been staring at the screen of his computer since he arrived at the office at 8 o’clock and didn’t even had the time to take a break because of the deadline of the data looming upon him.  
A knock on the door made him jump and quickly composed himself.

“ Come in. ”

When the door opened, a woman in her 30s entered the room with two coffees in her hand and a bright smile on her face even tho it was so late.

“ Hey gorgeous! ” she greeted with energy.

“ Charlie, your smile is blinding me. How can you be so awake at this hour after work? ”

“ Easy peasy: I finished early and played World of Warcraft while making some donations to animal shelters from the company’s bank account. — Dean watched her with a bewildered look — What? It’s not like you don’t know. That’s money we don’t need ”

The man sighed again “ One day you’ll get caught… ”

“ Impossible! — she replied scoffing passing Dean one of the coffees — And don’t you ever say I don’t do anything for you ”

Dean took the coffee gladly and sniffed the hot and delicious perfume coming out of the paper glass. He smiled “ I love you. ”

“ I know. ”

After a few minutes of sipping their drinks in comforting silence, Charlie looked up at him.

“ Question: — Dean lifted an eyebrow — you're not dating anybody, are you? “

The man perked up at that. “No, why? “

The woman’s eyes were sparkling with excitement. A feeling of dread pervaded Dean.

“ Because I met somebody who would be perfect for you! “

A moment of silence followed then Dean answered “ Not gonna happen. ”

“ What, why? ”

“ Because I know you and there must be something fishy. — Charlie glared at him. — And anyway? Perfect? For me? Impossible. ”

“ Dean, stop being a grump and let yourself go a little bit. C’mon, do this for me. Just this once. ”

Dean banged his head against the back of his chair and sighed.

“ I’m so going to regret this. “

Charlie jumped up and ran around the desk to hug him.

“ Thank you! You will have the best night!!! Is it okay this Saturday? — Dean nodded — You won’t regret this! You will definitely like him! — the man immediately froze — You’re date will be perfect. He’s cute, he's funny, he’s —Charlie’s voice started getting slower until she stopped talking when she noticed his reaction — What? What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong? “

Dean gulped soundly, look bewildered. “Charlie…why are you using the male pronoun? “

The woman glared at him as if he was stupid “ What do you mean why? You’re — “

 

 

“ Bisexual! She said I’m bisexual! Can you believe this? “ Dean ranted slamming his fists on the table. Sam took the beer and placed it far from his brother’s reach. “ She actually said that!!”

“ Dean! — intervened Charlie, angry — I already told you that I’m sorry. That I’m sorry you are so stupid you haven’t realized you’ve been living in a closet for 40 years of your life! “

Charlie and Dean started sending each other death glares from across the wood table. Sam sat there, looking desperately for some help from the bartenders, Jo and Ellen, who answered his cries by getting closer. Jo scoffed, throwing a rag over her shoulder.

“ Could you please stop getting at each other’s throat? You’ve been so loud that you scared our costumers away. ” The young woman complained but her words fell on deaf ears.

Ellen, fed up with the scene they were making, smacked both of them behind their heads. “ Keep quiet, you brats. ”

The two massaged their heads in silence. “ Quiet, finally. — breathed Sam with relief — Thank you. ” Ellen smiled to him and got a chair for herself, right by her daughter side.

“ So, — began Ellen — what’s going on? ”

“ This dumbass here” and Dean pointed towards Charlie with an accusatory finger.

“ You’re the dumbass!”

“ Said that I’m bisexual! I mean, isn’t that ridiculous? Can you believe she actually said that? — when nobody was reacting as he expected he noticed they were all looking somewhere else: Jo had a glass in her hand and was using the rag to clean it while trying to suppress a smile by biting on her lips, Ellen was looking up at the ceiling, a sigh coming out of her lips, while Sam was looking everywhere but him, sweat rolling down his face. — Wait…you too? ”  
Jo then exploded. She let her head fall backward and started laughing hard, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. The mother sent a dark glance towards her daughter then looked at him with pity in her eyes “ I thought you knew. ”

Dean was speechless.

“ Dean, — Jo breathed, her laugh finally calming down — the first day we met, you couldn’t get your eyes off Ash’s ass.”

“ Everybody digs me! ” yelled Ash from the pool table where he was currently laying down, bottles of beer surrounded him. Dean blushed.

“ I was there, right before you. We were flirting then when he arrived, you completely lost interest in me. I felt almost offended. ”

“ That’s not true. ” the man said in a whisper, lowering his head. Or was it?

“ Dean — with a caring voice and a hand on his brother’s shoulder, Sam helped him lift his head and look at him — I know this is terrifying for you because of dad, but he’s gone. Dad was wrong on so many things and his view on homosexuality was too. Don’t let him control you even from his grave. We support you, Dean. We love you and whatever you decide it’s your choice, but it’s time for you to open your eyes and fully understand and embrace who you are. ”

“ Leave it to Sammy to make an encouraging speech. ” said Dean with sarcasm but no humor could be heard from his voice. Memories and feelings locked in his mind where flooding out. He remembered how strange he felt when butterflies started moving in his stomach when he first saw Josh Lewis in middle school, how he wanted to hold hands with him and spend every moment they had together. He remembered the mornings where he woke up covered in sweat because of a heated dream with David Garcia when he was in his senior year. He remembered the nights at the bars where he met men with solid muscles defined by sweat and whiskey running down their mouths and how much he wanted to take them to his room. But he also remembered the anger his father showed when he asked what his feelings towards Josh meant. The way he crashed his glass in his hand and splattered the table and floor with blood. The pain he felt every time John would yell obscenities about gay people, how they are monsters who do nothing but sin. He remembered the constant fear of his father’s rage and how, when he was still in middle school, he decided to lock everything up because of it and try denying it.

A hand fell delicately and supporting on his back, rubbing soothing circles. Dean left his head to see Charlie’s small smile. “ I’m sorry I attacked you like that before but believe me when I say I only want what’s best for you. As a lesbian I know how scary this might seem to you, I once felt like that too, but after realizing it, my life felt much better. I felt this huge rock that was pushing me down, lift from my shoulders. I felt free, powerful and happier than ever. ”

Ellen pushed a beer towards Dean who eagerly drank it. After a long moment when everyone fell silent, Dean sighed.

“ What should I do? ”

“ Take your time, kiddo. — the older woman said — Just remember we’re here if you need anything and that we will support whatever decision you made but, know that it’s a good thing to let yourself live your life without anyone telling you what to do. ”

Dean smiled, grateful for his family’s acceptance.

 

 

A week has passed since that day and Charlie is quietly drinking her coffee in the staff room when Dean entered. She lifted her head from her phone and smiled at the man.

“ Hey, gorgeous. ” Dean greeted moving towards the coffee machine.

“ Hey, bitch. — she started fidgeting with her drink — Hey, — her voice was slow and apologetic — I’m sorry about what happened, I, umm- ”

“ No, nono, don't- don't worry about it. It’s all in the past now. ”

“ Is it? ” Charlie lifted one of her eyebrows and Dean smiled.

“ The argument, yes. ”

“ What about what we talked about? ”

“ I’m working on it. ”

“ Good. ”

After his coffee was ready, he sat at the same table as the woman. He immediately felt how uncomfortable she was and sighed.

“ So…is that date still on? ”

Charlie’s eyes sparkled with renewed excitement. “ For real? — Dean nodded — Oh, Dean, I’m so happy. So, there’s this guy here at the office, I don’t know if you know him. His name is Aaron Bass. ”

“ Aaron? Financial Services’ Aaron? ”

“ You know him? Perfect! I think you and him could make a great couple. ”

“ For real? ”

“ What? He’s cute, kind, hardworking! ”

“ Well, yeah…but he’s not Castiel in Payroll. — it took Dean a few seconds to realize what he had just said and his face began to change color. He felt himself boiling. — Wait no! That’s not what I- ”

Charlie’s jaw fell open, eyes wide in disbelief. “ Cas-Castiel? Castiel Novak? That Castiel? Really? ” She burst out laughing, hand banging against the table, almost knocking down the coffee, that thanks to Dean’s reflexes, was safe.

Dean wanted the earth to swallow him all right at that moment.

“ I-I-I mean…— Charlie looked at his face for a split second and laughed even more after thinking about Dean’s cheeks being used as a grill because of his terrific blush — Shut up! The point is, if you were gonna set me up with someone, you should set me up with someone like him. ”

  
When the woman was finally able to breathe again, she looked right into his eyes and tried her best to remain serious. “ Castiel is waaaaaaay too out of your league. ”

At that Dean perked up “ Excuse me? You don't think I could get a Castiel? Because I could **get** a Castiel. Believe you me…— the man’s face fell at his choice of words — the fuck did I just say? “

Charlie got up from her seat, empty coffee in one hand and put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. Threw the glass away and patted Dean on the shoulder.“ Thank you for the laugh, dude, but really, no chance with Cas! Peace out, bitch. ” she waved while exiting the room. Dean pouted.

A few hours later, Dean entered the staff room for his break and froze at the entrance when he saw Aaron sipping on his coffee. When the man noticed him, he smiled.

“ Hey, Dean. ”

“ Hey, Aaron. — greeted Dean moving into the room. He felt so uncomfortable. Thank you, Charlie! — So how's it going there in Financial Services? ”

“ It's like Mardi Gras without the paper mache heads. — Aaron laughed — How 'bout you? ”

Dean shook his head “ Good, good. — an awkward silence fell and the man felt even more uncomfortable. He started fidgeting in his seat. He had to clarify whatever mess Charlie created — Aaron, listen, I don’t know what Charlie told you, but, uh… ”

“ Oh, don’t worry. It’s okay. I understand. ”

“ Really? ”

“ Yeah. ”

Dean sighed in relief. Aaron was about to get out but stopped and turned around. “You know, by the way, your friend Castiel from Payroll, he is too. — Dean jumped on his seat — but I’m sorry for you because he’s waaaaaaay out of your league. ” and exited while laughing.

“ Not you too!!! — Dean got up to follow him — I could get a Castiel. If I wanted a Castiel, I could get a Castiel! — the man arrived at the door where Castiel Novak was standing outside, looking surprised and with a faint blush on his cheeks that couldn’t compete with Dean’s whole face on fire — Hey, Cas. ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) supernatural/destiel fic. I had the inspiration from a tweet where there was a clip of the episode and it said "this scene has big dean winchester energy"...so I wrote it. It's not perfect, because I can't write for shit but if you at least liked it a little bit, you can leave a kudo or a comment to make a loser (me) a bit happy.  
> If you've arrived here, it means you read it and I thank you so much for that because it means a lot to me. Thank you and have a nice life, you beatiful creature!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to @casdeanie on twitter


End file.
